Dark Naresee
"I don't think you can save your friends once you're alone with darkness. Can you?" -Dark Naresee, greeting Naresee [Normal/'Unleashed'] before fighting. Appearance His appearances are down below. Casual/'Battle' His clothes are the same as the regular except that it's black and white but not the eyes. It's eyes are black while the pupils are red. The hair is still black but the skin is white. If you see him so differently and you think about Naresee, that's not him. It's the darkness that corrupts him, came out from him. Is very aggressive and violent against everyone, even Naresee 'himself. Mostly the darkest between the three. If someone tries to help 'Naresee, he'll keep his focus on Naresee. Sometimes, he focuses on the person who's helping him. If attacked by Naresee's friend/ally/helper, he will fight back. If there's more of Naresee's friends/allys/helpers, he'll spawn more of them. Some strong, some weak. The commander is what's spawning them that has the same stats as the regular. If Naresee's stats changes, the commander's stats will not change. Backstory Since Naresee has gotten through some hardships, some darkness starts to grow inside of him. The more it's been kept inside, the more stronger it grows. Once the process has been completed, it will come out from him only when it's time. When feeling impatient, it will come out from Naresee. They will fight for the control. Who loses won't get their control. If they need a rematch, they'll have to be strong enough to defeat the darkness. If Naresee's spirit starts to keep his spirit up and become stronger, he'll try to make Naresee's spirit down. If Naresee lost the battle, this is what he looks like when Naresee's body changes. Can he become the victorious against Naresee? Or will he be banished? Personality Dark Naresee is very aggressive, evil, cold-blooded and very violent amongst the three. Also, very insane. When he sees someone in pain, he smiles. When he sees Naresee in pain, he smiles. As he is always evil. Most people stay away from him as if the darkness came out from him. He trusts his enemies. Although, he doesn't trust his friends. He hates his friends. With Dark Azika around, he'll try to do what a brother can do. He's a bit aware about everything. Is suspiscous sometimes when someone snuck up on them. Bio A darkness that mimics the boy in blue shirt, green pants and cyan shoes. Name: Dark Naresee Nickname: Unknown Age: 17 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Same as the regular. Home: Inside Naresee Race: Darkness Gender: Male Allies/'Friends?': None. Powers: Same as the regular except that he's a bit stronger and a bit faster. Can become invisible. (Uses a bunch of energy. Lasts for 68 seconds, disappears when he won/lost the battle) His afterimages' can appear when it's time to. However, when invisible, the disadvantage is that the afterimages' come out from him. But if you can see carefully, you can see his afterimages'. His afterimages' color are red gradient to green. Unfortunately, each attack he makes the afterimages' coming out from it, it can attack too. Family Members: Dark Azika (She's the only one family member he has.) Loves: Amber Gary (He doesn't know it yet. Only loved when evil.) Likes: His new "friends" (enemies), his old "friends" (enemies) coming back, Kind (Evil) people, Asshats, People being Assholes. (He pretty much laughs at people being such assholes to someone.) Dislikes: Violence (Light), Bullys (friends) Weaknesses: Extreme Violence (Light), Left Leg (Right Knee), Head (Left Foot) and his body. (Head) Items N'/'A Nothing here. Song Themes Normal Coming soon. In-battle Toby'' Fox'' - M''e''ga'''l0 St'R'''ike Back '(0:00 is the beginning. 0:30 is the intro. 0:47 is when the battle starts.) (Pitched down to 85%, Slowed down to 91%) Alternative Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Dark